The Taste of Bubblegum
by BoulevardofAwesomeness
Summary: Without a Hat Rewrite! Finn's got dumped by Flame Princess. He have a crush again on Princess, does she feel the same? Read and find out. Bah! Summary sucks. Princess Bubblegum x Finn. Rated T for swearing and some content for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back! I will not update this recently starting in June 17 because of school, I don't live in America so June is not our summer. Anyway, onward with the STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time! All rights and characters go to Pendleton Ward. **

**Please do not plagiarize my story, and do obey the laws.**

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

* * *

Several years have passed, Finn had grown well all those years with adventure and fighting. He has somewhat became mature for a change, still wearing his hat, his blue shirt, his blue shorts.

He haven't been living Jake ever since he was 16, Jake lived with Lady Rainicorn instead.

He was 18. He had been going out with Flame Princess, until then.

"Get out you selfish whiner!" Flame Princess snarled at the blonde.

"Why? I was just giving you this-" Flame Princess interrupted, "I guess I will just hang out with another boyfriend instead of you."

"B-But.."

"No buts." Flame Princess walked away leaving Finn alone in the forest. Finn sighed and sat on top of a rock.

After hours, spending his day on a rock and crying. He saw dark cloud form into the sky, it began to rain with lightning and thunder. Finn found his way to the tree fortress. He reached the fortress getting wetter. He was as damp like he was in a shower. He took off his wet clothes and put on a new pair of clothes. And perched on the couch, wondering what he had done. He took off his hat leaving it on the floor and messed up his hair. _What have I done? I need to find a new love interest to make my days better and __better._ He let out a heavy sigh, and the storm suddenly stopped. He got off the couch and walked out of the fortress. He was going to the bar, and drink- **a lot**. He reached the Candy Kingdom and went to its bar.

"Hello, Finn. What brings you here?" asked the bartender.

"Uh.. oh.. yeah. I'll order beer please." he ordered, and gave him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks." he handed over the bill to the counter, and began drinking until he was drunk.

His phone rang while he was drinking too much alcohol.

"Hello, this is Finn." he talked with a drunk voice.

"Uh.. Finn you okay? You sounded pretty drunk." It was Jake with a serious voice.

"No, I-I'm fine. Get out and drink with me, you little bastard."

"What? No, I don't drink."

"Come on, Jake." Finn laughed as he finished off his beer.

"Stop that Finn, and get some sleep." Jake commanded, Finn laughed louder and louder.

"I don't care. Hang up, you p-puppy." Finn hang up, and immediately got to the Men's Room and threw up. Then, he walked out the bar. He's unconscious. He nearly slept at the fountain but interrupted by a candy person, he got up and got home. He arrived and slept at the basement.

Tomorrow morning, Neptr found him and tapped him on his hatless head.

"What?" he moaned and looked up.

"Hello creator, greetings. You slept on the basement last night and I found you here."

"I-I'm in the basement?" Finn got up with his eyes wide.

"Oh glob. I-I.. What happened last night?" Finn rubbed his neck absent-minded.

"I don't know, but you were cute, while sleeping without your hat creator."

"My hat?" Finn touched the top of his head and gasped.

"My hat?" He climbed up and found his hat on the floor beside the couch, he walked towards it and picked it up. He sighed and put his hat on the table and about to take a shower. He stripped down his clothes and got in, the hot water make him feel refreshed. He got out and put on his daily attire. He perched on the couch and think.

Due to him thinking, it led him to a nap. He dreamed about the princesses he knew for a long time, there's Flame Princess, his ex-girlfriend, Princess Bubblegum, his ex-crush, Lumpy Space Princess, etc. But most of them contained of his ex-crush, Princess Bubblegum, he hasn't visited her for months. He slept for 5 hours. He rose up and scratched his back and rubbed his eyes. He thought again, now it's Princess Bubblegum. His heart couldn't let go of her, it's just too strong to move on, even though he said he was about to move on with Flame Princess, it's going back. His 18 and Bubblegum is still 18.

"Finn, I just made a new video game." BMO interrupted his moment.

"Not now, BMO. Maybe later." he muttered and daydreamed again of his "back again crush". He sighed and put his hand onto his head. He kept thinking until a dozen of minutes, he wondered, How will she react? Does she even like me? Does she looked the same as always?

Finn sighed. Yes, he still love her. But how will he tell her that he loved him? He can't just tell "I love you." she will just think it is too fast, and it will be awkward. He thought of a plan, a billion ideas, but most of them were awkward and embarrassing. But soon as he thought, he will ask her out to a date.

* * *

**A/N: Is it a cliffhanger? Don't tell me. Haha. So, please review and favorite so I can continue this. :D **


	2. Chapter 2: A Date

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was lack of ideas, and busy. **

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Adventure Time. That's why it's called "FAN FICTION"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Visit**

Finn thought of an amazing plan, not sure if he was gonna astonish her. He headed over to the Kingdom to ask her out.

He saw her into her lab, focusing on researching some chemicals, Finn tapped her on the shoulder, she jerked her head. "Finn, you butt! You surprised me!" Finn just chuckled, getting her annoyed.

Bubblegum went back on reading. Finn inhaled, "Princess?"

She didn't make eye contact, "Yes?"

Finn rolled his eyes, and scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you wanna.. you know.. "date"?" He made air quotes with his fingers.

Bubblegum glanced at him, hearing the word "date". "You want to date? Haven't I told you be-"

Finn interrupted, "I'm a grown ass man, PB I'm 18, and you should know that I'm matured not a petty kid anymore."

Bubblegum sighed and accepted his offer, "Yes! Thank you, gonna go now, bye!" He sprinted to his home, as Bubblegum watched him ran, she went back to work.

"That was weird." she said loudly talking to herself.

Finn sprinted happily while going home, he even sang "La La La La La!" He can't talk to girls, but he didn't think he left a little immature behaviors. He didn't get much trouble in Ooo, like the ol' days with Jake, when he was 14. He was still happy, though. Adventuring stopped when Jake disappeared in the Tree, he just hang out with his girlfriend often.

Finn just played the new game created by BMO, where you play as someone who is a person, that came to Ooo, it was just like him, adventuring, fighting, with an ally- like Jake.

After 5 chapters of the game it stopped, "Ah Crap! BMO where's the freaking rest of it?" he threw the controller, becoming insane.

BMO fell onto the ground. Finn realized he is getting crazy, "B-BMO?" he heard BMO crying like a sweet baby. He looked at the ground seeing BMO cracked his screen, "Oh No! BMO!" he abducted its body. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Finn, how can you fix this?" BMO groaned, sounding he was in pain, so badly.

"I'I... Neptr will help me!" Finn announced. "Neptr! Come over here!"

Neptr slowly climbed and detected BMO's cracked screen, he soon rushed and grabbed BMO out of Finn's hands.

"Neptr! Fix BMO!" Finn commanded, he saw Neptr starting to work, he watched until BMO is relieved. He thanked Neptr for his work, and watched him left. "I'm sorry, BMO! I can't control my craziness. I'm still immature."

"It's okay Finn, you should change that."

"I think you're right." He described. "_But how?"_ he thought.

The Next Day, Bubblegum paid him a visit in the Tree Fortress. She knocked softly, Finn glanced at the window and saw her waiting patiently. He jumped down and opened the door, "Hey PB."

"Hi Finn." she turned her head.

"So, what brings you here?" he leaned at the wall.

"Oh, I was just.. you know, the date?"

"Oh, yeah." Finn put his hand onto his face. "I didn't say that. But I'm glad you came." he smiled.

"Yeah right. Frankly, that was weird."

Finn blushed slightly, "What? The dating thing, oh right."

Bubblegum chuckled. "Yeah, it was kinda awkward."

Finn chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So, where are we going?" Bubblegum tried to changed the subject.

"I-I.. Where do you want?"

"Um.. I was just thinking, maybe a stroll."

"What a convenient idea." He chuckled.

"Well then, let's go." Bubblegum started walking. Finn followed her.

They walked with silent, Finn started to get a little bored, "Um.. so, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I-I'm good, you know, having fun nothing else to do in the fortress." he said sarcastically.

"Oh.. You wanna have a sit?" she pointed to a bench.

Finn nodded and sat down by the bench, being first before Bubblegum.

"Uh.. Finn. Seriously, you need to become a gentleman."

"What? How? How do you see that?" he widened his eyes to her.

"Well, you know letting me sit first, like that, sort of." she made some hand gestures while speaking.

"Oh sorry." he looked up to see the sky, forming dark clouds. "I think it will start to rain. Maybe, we should get back."

"Right, see ya." she stood up and began walking to the path of her castle.

"WAIT!" Bubblegum jerked her head. "I-I'll walk with you." She nodded and made a "Come here" hand gesture.

Halfway to the kingdom, it started to drizzle. They soon sprinted to the castle. When they reached the stairs, it started to downpour. Again, they sprinted. Afterwards, they went inside.

"Wow, you are fast." he panted, holding his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks. That was fun, actually." Finn glanced at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, all those running and racing to here."

Finn grinned and panted a little more.

"I think, I'll go home now." Before Bubblegum could even speak, "I'll be fine in the rain, I'm used to it." Bubblegum smiled at him.

Finn walked with the heavy rain, again, he was damp like in the shower. He reached the tree and got home.

* * *

**A/N: You love it? Please just review so I can finish faster. Also, I'm accepting ideas, please make sure to PM or review here to give me an idea for the next chapter, I'm going now, till next time! ~Jinxtacular**


	3. A Note from the Author

Okay guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this recently. But, I'm not saying Taste of Bubblegum will be canceled, just wait for a little longer. But again I'm sorry, I have a lot of assessments in school and next month will be our 1st trimester exams! Please don't hate me! I'm trying my best to continue stories! Cheers! ~Jinxtacular


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long awaited Chapter is here! I'm sorry for the late and short chapter.. I'm still trying to get a good effort. Btw, I changed Third Person to First Person, I can't understand how to write in Third Person.. So yeah, I need First Person to spice things up. Anyway, length of the chapter doesn't matter enjoy!**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I wanted PB to be mine, ever since that Flame Princess broke up with me when I was 14, all because of my idiotic plans. About the Cosmic Owl, it was worthless, just because of that I lost everything in my damn life! No brother to comfort you, no girlfriend to be with you, just no one in between. Just me, BMO, Neptr are here. At least they have brains like a friend.

I'm still attempting to get PB as my girlfriend, still trying to get her as my only one slot in my heart, true love. She may not also be the future Mrs. Mertens, but I believe she will be mine... someday. Just someday, I still believe that I will sometime accomplish this goal and be happy again since before I broke up with Flame Princess. Huh.. I won't reminisce again.

Thinking of plans to get PB, is a huge rip off. Ideas suck, I don't get anything about girls, how they talk, how they think, how they act. Frankly, I need some badass boy help. I need Jake, wait.. Does he even know anything about girls? I think, I'll call him.

I dialed Jake's number in my phone then it vibrated.

"Hello?" he picked up, the voice is normal.

"Jake! It's me, Finn."

"Oh! Sup Finn, whatcha need, bro?" he questioned directly.

"Uh.. I was thinking.. Do you know anything about girls?"

"Haha! Of course, I know. I'll give you the most important facts you really need to know." he said. "First off, they want to be treated like of course a lady, you need to be a gentleman. They can fall in love with your actions. Second, mostly girls fall in love with your personal appearance not your attitude, somewhat if you're good looking but with a bad attitude, you're just worthless." he paused with a sigh. "That's all you need to know. Just take it slow, you know?"

"Yeah.. You're ideas are useful!"

He chuckled, "Just because I'm awesome man." he laughed, I can't resist to laugh back. "Okay, gotta go! Later, dude."

"Okay." I hung up, and putted down the phone. Then, perched to the couch.

Maybe Jake was really right, he gave at least an idea. I'm not really handsome, I'm just cute. Haha! Kidding, well Bubblegum needs to admit, I am cute. I just need to resist to blush. Never knew my "real" parents though, but I think one of them blushes a lot, I kind of inherited it.

I am in no mood to go and visit her, to see her face. No mood for that. I just want a rest, and think with my brain cells a little.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R that will force me to write the next chapter! Also, give me some ideas and suggestions, any just any. :)**


End file.
